Elizabeth The Oil Rigger
by SoporificCapsule
Summary: Despite its name, this story isn't about some random called Elizabeth, it's just me stuffing around with their world. Bella and Rose hit rock bottom, things can only go up from here. BxJ RxE A/H OOC, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** **THERE IS QUESTIONABLE CONTENT IN THIS STORY, SO IF YOU OFFEND EASILY OR ANY SUBJECTS ARE SENSITIVE TO YOU, THEN YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T READ, JUST CLICK BACK AND FIND ANOTHER STORY. THIS WARNING IS NOT A JOKE, SERIOUSLY, DON'T READ OR GO ANY FURTHER IF YOU'RE EMOTIONALLY SENSITIVE.**

 **A/N: SO THIS STORY REALLY TOOK ON A LIFE OF ITS OWN, I HAD ONLY PLANNED FOR IT TO BE A MAX OF 5 CHAPTERS LONG, BUT MORE AND MORE JUST COME OUT. THIS IS PROBABLY THE LONGEST STORY I WILL PUBLISH, AS YOU PROBABLY HAVE FIGURED OUT BY NOW, I USUALLY HAVE LITTLE TIME AND PATIENCE TO WRITE SUCH LONG STORIES. REGARDLESS, I HAD FUN WITH IT AND I WASN'T REALLY PLANNING ON THE STORY TO BE SO DAMN LONG, AND IT STILL ISN'T AS LONG AS IT COULD BE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT AND DON'T TAKE IT TOO SERIOUSLY, I'M JUST MESSING AROUND.**

 **ATT WRITERS!: I HAVE FOUND A GREAT STORY IDEA, AND I'D REALLY LOVE TO SEE IT COME TO LIFE, BUT I FEAR MY LACK OF SERIOUSNESS AND TALENT WON'T DO IT JUSTICE. SO I ASK ANYONE WHO WILL DELIVER, TO CONSIDER A STORY INSPIRED BY THE SONG 'ANOTHER SIDE' WHICH IS SUNG BY SAWYER BROWN. I FEEL AS THOUGH IT WILL MAKE A FANTASTIC JASPER/PETER STORY (TWO BROTHERS FIGHTING AGAINST EACH OTHER) WHICH IS SET DURING THE CIVIL WAR. ANYWAY, I'D REALLY LOVE TO SEE IT COME TO LIFE. (DISREGARD IF THERE IS ONE AND I JUST HAVEN'T FOUND IT YET)**

 **ELIZABETH THE OIL RIGGER**

CHAPTER 1

"What time does your shift start Rose?" I holler to my sister over my fathers loud music.

"Seven-thirty," she hollers back. "What about you?"

"Seven-thirty."

We work at the same club, Rose getting her position shortly after I was employed there, our roles there however, are quite different. You see, I walk around in small clothes serving drinks to drunks, letting them grab some ass, and I walk home a little richer each night. Rose however, dances in a lot less clothing there, has a strict no-touchy rule and walks away with a lot more than me every night. We both don't necessarily hate our jobs, but we don't like them either. But who was it that said 'a job's a job? Was it Ghandi? Well, whoever said it clearly knew that any income is better than none.

"After work tomorrow, do you want to come for a walk with me, I have to make a payment at the hospital and it's overdue." I nod, but she doesn't see, she is fixing her makeup in the aged mirror in our bottom-of-the-line bathroom.

The payment she speaks of is a large bill, issued to us after a car accident involving our father some three years ago. He was driving home from work when some punk kids threw a rock from an overpass on to his windscreen. We had no insurance to pay for his medical bills, but the hospital was understanding enough to let us pay off our fathers debt, provided we make regular payments. We've been at it for three years now and we haven't been able to pay off half of it… but we won't stop trying.

"Ready?" my sister asks, breaking me from my stupor, I nod and walk out with her, leaving my father and all of his injuries to fend for themselves until three-thirty A.M.

"Forks has that festival thing on all this week, and a lot of people drive through here, so we should have a busy week, hopefully they are good tippers."

"Right," I reply. "You do realise it's a handicrafts expo, don't you? Greying old women aren't exactly our target clientele."

"No," she agrees, "but their husbands are."

I smile and shake my head at her logic, but I can't doubt her, she has a sixth sense about these things. "I just need to go in here," I point to the gas station we approach.

"For God's sake Bella," Rose huffs with a drawn in brow. "We will never get the hospital paid off if you can't stop buying impulsively on non-essential items."

"I didn't sleep well today, I just need a pick-me-up," I defend.

She presses her lips together, but otherwise remains silent. We enter, and I head straight for the caffeinated beverages, and pick up the biggest and brightest one there. I approach the attendant, the same grey old man that has served us for the last three years, his face, voice and demeanour as bland as the last three years we have known him.

"That's two-ninety-nine." I hand him three and he returns one cent. "And can I interest you in some discount scratch-n-wins? The company is liquidating and they said they will only accept winning claims for the next three days before they close down forever."

I've always been a sucker for a bargain. "No," Rosalie interjects, her 'mum' voice in full swing.

"I'll give you one cent for one," I push the coin back towards him, he shrugs his shoulder and exchanges the items.

"They are a waste of money Bella, do you even know one person who has won off them?"

"I think you mean, sister, won _yet_."

I stuff it in my boot, because right next door to the gas station, and six buildings down from ours, is the fine establishment we call employment. Or to the rest of the population of Port Angeles, The Slippery Nipple. I enter through the back employees door, and we place our items in our assigned lockers. I make quick work of my up-and-go drink and remove my trench coat, my exposed skin missing its warmth already. I rub my forehead, then plaster a fake, but flirtatious smile on my face.

By midnight, my ass is red-raw, as per usual, my feet are sweaty in my boots and the stench of the club has clung to me like a cheap hooker. By three, my feet are in excruciating pain, I'm drunk off fumes and I had a record-breaking thirteen offers to sleep with disgusting old geezers.

As per usual, Rosalie and I hobble home at an agonisingly slow rate, our bodies too exhausted to hasten home. "How much did you make tonight?" I ask her, if only to fill the void.

"I had a good night, I made six-seventy."

"Wow, that is a good night, I made four-twenty, my best yet."

"That's good news, we'll be able to pay extra to the hospital this week, I have three-and-a-half at home, so that will bring us just over four, that will make a dent.

"Why is there so much?" I ask.

"I didn't get in there last week remember? I got called in."

"Oh, right, right."

We reach our building, and thankfully, we only live on the bottom floor, so we don't have a mountain of stairs to climb, I'm not even sure if I would make it if we lived on a higher level. I fish my keys from my bag, but before I even retrieve them, I notice the door, wide open and hinged on a strange angle. Rose and I exchange a brief, panicked glance before rushing in. The sight that greets us, sickens me. Our father has been beaten mercilessly to a pulp and lay broken on the floor in a small pool of his own blood while the rest of the apartment has been torn apart. I pull out my phone and order and ambulance immediately, then retrieve the first aid kit from a pile of fruit that has been emptied from our fridge. "Check the money," I order Rose while I bind his wounds on his arms and one of his legs, I don't dare touch the gaping wound on his head out of fear of fucking it up somehow.

"It's gone!" Rose seethes, her fists shaking by her side. For lack of anything better to do, she punches a hole in the closest wall, not stopping until both sides of the plaster are missing.

A siren out the front signals the arrival of one of the emergency services, hopefully the ambulance, the police can do very little at this time.

"In here," I holler, not wanting to waste time retrieving them. Two ambulance officers thankfully make their way into the trashed apartment, and rush over to dad when they spot him. They check him over methodically, hook him up to some stuff, wrap his head and torso further, then transfer him to a gurney carefully, paranoid of spinal damage.

"There is only room for one to come," the female announces to us.

"Go Rose, I'll be over soon, the police will show up soon, and I'll make a statement."

Her shocked-white face merely nods, then walks numbly to the emergency vehicle. The police show up as they leave, and after a brief examination, and some help with my front door, they leave with no clues.

I look around at the small life we had built for ourselves, and worked damn hard to get, and it is all gone. Anything that could have been broken, has been, what I hope to be red drink has been spilt over everything and all of our clothes have been strewn across the house, including our under-garments. With no hope of wearing decent clothes to the hospital, I leave, not bothering to lock the door behind me.

I rush to the hospital, anxious for my father. He has had a rough life, he truly doesn't deserve this. The animals that could hurt a physically crippled man in such a way sicken me, but I have little doubt for revenge. The punks won't be caught, the selfish seem to get away with everything.

I don't even get a word in to the nurse at the station before she tells me he is in room two-oh-five. "Thanks," I mumble and rush to his room.

I enter his room and find Rosalie sobbing into our fathers shoulder, my father unconsciously comforting his daughter. "What did they say?"

"Most of his wounds are superficial and will heal with time, but the blow to his head is a bit more serious. It hasn't caused bleeding on his brain or anything, but they are concerned the blow could have caused some side affects… ones we can't see in a scan."

"Oh…" I reply dumbly, at least it is mostly good news. "When are they expecting him to wake up?"

She shrugs her shoulder, "they don't know, whenever he's ready."

I sit on his other side, my feet feeling instant relief. "I would have brought us a change of clothes, but everything is ruined."

She sighs heavily and leans back in her seat, "we'll have to buy some stuff today, at least they didn't get what we earned tonight."

"Yeah… at least there's that." I reply numbly, then lean back in the seat, and shut my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"And are you in any pain, have they given you enough."

"I'm fine Rose, stop worrying about me, it's my job to do the worrying," Dad's soothing voice placates her.

I open my eyes and stretch out the kinks and stiffness the chair has given me. "I'm glad you're awake, and I'm sorry we weren't there."

"You're sorry you weren't there to be beaten mercilessly with me?" he asks with a smirk on his swollen lips.

"Umm… _yes_. So what are they saying now you're awake?"

He purses his lips, "they want me to stay in for another night for observation, but I'm going to sign myself out I think, they are only saying that to squeeze as much money as they can from us."

"They aren't and you won't," Rose retorts in her firm, non-negotiable 'mum' voice. He shrinks down in his bed a little, whispering under his breath. "I heard that, and I'm telling the nurses, and I'm going to order them to not to let you leave"

"Whatever."

"Now, Bella and I are going out for a while, can we get you anything at all?"

"How about some clothes and some Vitamin R?" he asks, his smile returning.

"You'll get the clothes," she counters, then rises from her seat and I follow suit.

We walk in silence for one whole block, Rosalie breaking it first. "I honestly don't know what to do Bells. We have been repeatedly kicked while we are down… but this is the last straw. We're done… there is nothing left to do. We can't buy all new things, make a payment at the hospital and expect to be able to feed ourselves… we haven't even paid this months rent."

"I'd like to say give up and retreat, but we have no where to retreat to." Cloud fogs my mind in disbelief at the situation, and I'm unable to problem solve, "let's just go to the thrift shop… at least they are cheap."

We re-route to the closest op-shop where we pick up a garbage bag of clothes for us and dad, it isn't a lot, but we won't be walking around naked.

"We'll go home and get dressed first, I don't want to take all of this to the hospital," Rose suggests.

"Yeah…."

I push open the ajar door to allow for the bag of clothes, the mess and trash greeting us. "Maybe if we leave the place like this with the door open, lowlife scum will already think the place has been cleared out and there's nothing left to take."

"Yeah," Rose agrees, "and we also won't have to clean it." Reflecting my true thoughts exactly. "We should clean it for when dad gets home though, he's already feeling bad about what happened, not to mention what it did to his ego."

"Yeah," I agree. I slump on our now-stained lounge, a chunk of our shattered lamp stabbing into my back painfully, but I'm too sore and lazy to retrieve it. "God I hate people…" I mutter to the roof, trying to accumulate the energy to do something. For starters, I'll get comfortable footwear on, but I'll leave having a shower until I have finished cleaning. "Clean first then shower," I suggest.

"Read my mind," Rose replies, removing her boots and replacing them with some runners she got from the thrift store.

She throws me my set and I make quick work of my boots, a small red square fluttering to the floor. The scratch-and-win. I sit it beside me and put my new-old runners on, just out of fear of stepping on a shard of something. I pick up the small red square again, and give it a long-languid kiss for good luck. I wipe the spit off it, and wipe the boot-sweat off my mouth, then scratch away. One horseshoe. One rainbow. Two horseshoe. One four-leaf clover. Two rainbow. Three horseshoe. I suck in a quick excited breath, but squash it down straight away, it could easily just be a two-dollar win. I flip the card and search through the icons until I find the horseshoe. I run my finger along the card in a straight line thirteen times before it sinks in. "Holy shit!"

Rose looks at me with raised eyebrows, "angels are shitting on us too? That doesn't surprise me."

"No. We just won two-hundred-and-fifty-thousand dollars."

"The fuck did you just say?" she stares intently at me.

"We just won two-hundred-and-fifty-thousand dollars."

"Show me that!" she runs the twelve foot distance between us and all but snatches the small card from my hands.

"Careful bitch, you will rip it," I chastise.

"Holy shit! I can't believe it… all of our problems are solved, we need to claim this right now, before the business closes down and we won't be able to redeem it."

Half naked, Rose and I run five buildings down the road to the gas station where we run up to the old man and shove the ticket toward him, "how do we claim it?" Rose asks bluntly.

"Oh, wow. Congratulations girls, you both couldn't be any more deserving." He pulls out a yellow pad, "just fill out this form, then I'll fax it over, then they will fax back a cheque and you will have to deposit it in your bank straight away."

Rose makes quick work of the form while the man has the fax machine warmed up and ready to go, and not four minutes later, we were walking out of the gas station with a large cheque. Let's get to the bank before someone rolls us," and I won't argue with her, we have had rotten luck all our lives, but the blows have been harsher in more recent years.

"We better get these clothes to dad," Rose states obviously.

We deposited the cheque, then come back to our shoebox-sized apartment and cleaned it, most of our stuff needed to be tossed, we've had our showers and now stand in a barren unit with used eighties clothes on. "This is rock bottom… we can only go up from here."

"Don't tell dad about the money… I want to surprise him."

"Yeah… that will be nice, okay."

"And about the money, I know we have plenty of time to discuss what we're going to do with it, but well… I think we should pay out all of dad's medical bills, then buy a house out of the rest… maybe somewhere out of town where the houses are cheaper. I'm sick of owing money Bella… I know we won't have any money to buy cars and clothes, but at least we will always have a roof over our heads, whether we are robbed or not."

I smile small at her, Rose hardly ever shows her vulnerability, and she has shown more of it than I'm sure she is comfortable with over the last few hours. I had no intention of going on a shopping spree and spending the money willy-nilly, and it kind of hurts my feelings that she would presume I'd do something like that, but I don't call her out, I simply nod. "That sounds perfect. Now let's go, we'll go house hunting tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Rose pulls her hands from dad's eyes, "surprise!." We both holler.

"Wow, it's a beautiful house, but I don't understand… _how_?"

"Never mind the how, this is all ours," Rose proclaims, waving the deed in his face, all three of our names printed clearly and proudly.

"I don't know what to say…" a small sob gets squashed before it bubbles from his throat. He pulls us both toward him and squeezes us both tightly. "I know I don't say it enough, but I love both of you girls, and I couldn't be prouder."

"Don't thank us yet," a sheepish smile graces her perfect face. "The vendor was extremely keen to sell, so we got it quite cheap, so it is very likely that we have neighbours from hell."

"Well, we are tough, they are nothing we can't handle."

"Oh, and we have no furniture… we ran out of money." Rose further explains with a sheepish look on her face.

"This is great girls, but seriously, how did youse get the money?"

"We won the lottery, not an enormous amount, like millions, just enough to pay off the hospital and buy this house." I explain, and place a set of keys in his hand.

He swivels around, albeit slowly, and peruses the neighbourhood. All of the houses are much like our new home; typical family suburban dwellings, two-storey, white picket fenced clichés. "Quaint… but where are we?"

"Forks," Rosalie replies with a smirk.

"Ah, yes. That would explain the reminiscent feel of the place. I haven't been here since Renee up and left us."

Rosalie's lips thin in distaste, "well I'm sure we can make some new memories here… happier ones."

"Shall we?" I wave my arm for Dad and Rose to enter our new home first.

Dad hobbles up the path, leaning heavily on his cane. He should by all means be in a wheelchair, but his pride won't allow that until he is physically unable to move his legs any longer.

"The master room is downstairs, off to the left, complete with its own bathroom… that is your room, dad."

Before he has a chance to protest, we zoom on upstairs to our own empty rooms. We managed to scrounge enough money together to buy some stuff dad will need initially, but there is still much to get.

I meet Rose in the hall, ready to head downstairs and prep our meagre dinner for the night before we have to go to work. Which also brings us to another conundrum. We can catch the bus to work everyday, but there is no public transport available at three in the morning. We have no idea how to get home from work.

 _Ding! Dong!_

Rose and I exchange confused glances from the landing of the stairs.

"We got it, dad," we say in sync and share a chuckle together.

We open the door and find a wholesome family of three, mother, father, and son. The mother could only be described as a stepford wife, fake smile plastered firmly in place. The father looks chauvinistic, without been having to open his mouth. And then there is the son. Aged somewhere between Rose and I, he is handsome to boot, and sadly he knows it. He isn't handsome in the rugged kind of way, more like the Backstreet Boy kind of way. An acquired taste in my opinion, maybe something I would've gone for in my early teens.

"Hi, we're the Masen's. Eliza, Ted and Edward," she points to herself, her husband, then son respectfully.

Rose stares blankly at woman, undoubtedly deciding on the best course of action.

"We're from next door, we just come over to say welcome to the neighbourhood. You're other neighbours are away on holiday's for the time being, they will be back next month, so you can meet them then."

I smile the fake flirtatious smile I usually reserve for work, at the small family. "Hi, pleased to meet you Eliza. I'm Esmerelda and this here is my big sister Dorothy and we live here with our father Henry Fitzwilliam the Third."

"Well, I'm very pleased to meet you both, but what of your mother?" Her eyes shine with the prospect of finding out this weeks best gossip.

"Oh… we lost her a many year ago during childbirth, a terrible tragedy, and she was only a mere six-and-twenty."

"Oh my, well if you ever need to talk to a woman, you girls feel free to come to me."

"Will do ma'am, we appreciate your hospitality."

"Yes, well… we'll be off then, good luck settling in, oh, and if you're in the market for a new car, Ted here owns the Porsche car dealership in Port Angeles, he'll be more than happy to help you out with whatever you need."

"Really?" Rose, rhetorically clarifies, "it's a matter of fact, I am in need of a new Porsche, perhaps we can discuss my options in the near future, Ted." Her breasts suddenly become more pronounced, as does Rose's flirtatious smile.

"Well, Dorothy, I'd be more than happy to come over and discuss financing options," Ted offers.

"Oh, I don't need financing, I'm ready to get what I want now… A.S.A.P. in fact."

"Umm…" he looks to his wife seeking silent approval, not even knowing what he is in for.

"She's our neighbour, it's the right thing to do dear, you go help little miss Dorothy with her car and I'll pop back home and get dinner started."

We stand there silently for a short time, until the wife and son disappear through their front door, and out of sight.

"So, I'd like you to check out my car, I'd use it as a trade-in to reduce the cost.

"Of course," his pristine teeth gleaming like a sharks. I think this will be the first time he's going to be the meal.

She directs him toward our barren garage while I walk around the back of it, where I know some windows have a great vantage point of the whole room. I pull my phone from my pocket, go into the camera app, and immediately start recording.

"There's nothing here," he states dumbly.

"Depends on your perspective," she replies and tears open her button-up shirt, buttons flying everywhere.

"Umm…" his mouth gapes like a fish and before he tries to protest, she makes fast work of his pants and starts working him from her knees before his brain has a chance to rationalise the siruation."Ohh… yeah, like that."

While she holds his attention with her minstrations, she pulls off her under-garments from under her skirt, and pulls a condom out from her boots; I can't even explain its presence, for Rose isn't really that type of person. She rolls it on him and before he even misses the heat of her mouth, she is bent over in front of him, her naked ass exposed to him. With no blood supplying his brain for rational thought process, he dives right in and thrusts for two minutes and twelve seconds before he jerks unevenly with some embarrassing grunting.

They quietly clean themselves up, so I take this time to send the video to Rose's phone, but I remain to watch the rest of the show.

"So Ted, about that Porsche, I'd like a bright red one with at least three seats… for free."

"And why would I do that?" he chuckles.

She flashes her phone to him, the video playing mid-fuck to showcase all the grotesque details.

"You dare to blackmail me? You clearly seduced me, my wife will understand and forgive me, I'm still not giving you a car."

"Oh, I won't be showing your _wife_ ,' she chuckles tauntingly. "You didn't even think to check my I.D. to see if I'm legal?"

His face visibly pales, but he now remains silent. "You have three weeks." And she leaves him there.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It took seventeen days for Rose to get her new car, and it couldn't come quick enough. We had walked and hitchhiked home too much, there is no way I could keep it up for another couple of days let alone years. We of course had to delete all copies of Rose and Ted's sex-tape, under the supervision of Ted of course, and as far as he knows, there is no more evidence of his slip in rational thought. Our work wasn't as fruitless as it had once been too. In the seventeen days, without having to pay for rent or hospital bills, we were able to get the house furnished as well as take out health insurance for us all, in case anymore accidents happen.

"Girls, can you both come here please?"

I finish stroking my eyelash with my mascara brush, and meet my father down stairs. I'm not sure what he wants, he never really has normal discussions about anything, so it must be important. I meet Rose on the way and together we approach dad in the living room.

"Yes Daddy?" Rose asks as though she is nine again.

"I've been thinking girls, things have been going pretty well, we're on top of everything, so I'd like you both to consider studying part-time or by correspondence. I'm not saying there is anything wrong with your career choices at the moment, but I'd like you both to at least consider getting qualified."

We both smile at our father, even if we took his advice harshly, we could never be mad at him to his face, we'd seethe in silence to ourselves.

"That's actually a good idea dad, I think I will look into it, thanks." Rose approaches dad, and cuddles him, then leaves us alone.

"It really is a good idea dad, looks like I have some thinking to do."

"There's no rush or anything kiddo, just think it through."

I stare down at my feet and make my way to the front yard and sit under the large pine. There are a lot of avenues for me to explore, and a lot of career paths I could venture down. I'm making pretty good money, but my youthful beauty will fade and this employment wont be open to me forever. Now we are finally ahead, I should invest in my future. I flick through the myriad of careers I know, but none really stand out to me. Perhaps I should consider what I like doing, then find a way to get paid doing it… I like reading, perhaps someone will pay me to review books. Or just read them. "I should invest in some books," I mumble to myself.

"If it stops you from talking to yourself, then you really should."

I jerk my head to the side, the smirking sight of Adonis himself greets me. Faded jeans, check. Plain black tee, check. Boots, check. Muscles, check. Well saw my legs off and call me stumpy. "Do you mind, this is a private conversation," I raise my eyebrows at the intruder who dares to mock me in my own yard.

"My apologies ma'am," a southern twang _extremely_ noticeable in his voice. "I just come over to introduce myself to my new neighbour."

Not wanting to seem rude, "well allow me to go first. I'm Bobby-Jo, I live here with my sister Elly-May and our papa Jethro-Jimmy Jr. And you are?" I ask with a smirk.

"I'm Jasper—"

"Of course you are," I interject.

"And it's just Emmett, my brother, and Carlisle and Esme our parents here. We occasionally have some foster kids come stay with us, but that's rare these days."

"Oh no, foster kids, that's where we draw the line, you are no longer welcome here."

"The ones we have gotten have been well behaved," he defends.

"And what are your occupations?" I fish, hoping for Rose to score us a new jet ski or something equally awesome.

"What are yours?" he counters.

"I'm a lumberjack, my sister is a professional wrestler and my dad is a retired ballet dancer, he usually performed on the European circuit."

"Oh... _really_?"

"Why would I lie?" I ask rhetorically, I obviously lie because it is fun screwing with people, but he doesn't know that.

"Why wouldn't you?" I just shrug. "Anyway, my dad is the local E.D. doctor, my mother consults for a decorating business in Seattle, my brother is the local police chief and I am currently… err, unemployed."

"A real go-getter, eh? Not to worry, I'm sure mommy and daddy have plenty of dough for you to live off until your inheritance comes through."

"That's a very casual way to address my parents mortality, thank you for your sensitivity and understanding."

"Yeah, I'm really good with people. You know I was voted most-likely to become a shopping centre Santa Clause at high school. True story."

"You don't say? And I was voted most likely to believe tall stories at bootcamp."

"Atta boy, that's the spirit." I raise myself up off the ground and head back to the house. "Well, I've got to get ready for work, nice to meet you Billy-Bob."

"At the lumber mill you mean."

"Yeah, I've got the night shift, it's more fun that way, you know, hacking away at random crap in the pitch black of night, heck, I should be paying them. See ya."

"Yeah, it's been a real pleasure," he replies with sarcasm in his tone.

I walk into the kitchen to have a snack before I start getting ready for work, and Rose is already in there with the same idea.

"I just met our new neighbour," we say together, then we chuckle in sync. "You first," I say before she does.

"His name is Emmett, he's the local police chief here, cute as shit, but infuriating as fuck. He had a nerve to insinuate I was a prostitute… can you believe that guy? Asked if I had been soliciting in the area or some shit."

"Wow, what a douche. I met his brother Bodean. Really hot redneck mother fucker, had a nerve to insinuate I talk to myself."

She raises an eyebrow at me, "is that because you were talking to yourself?"

"What is it with you and details?" I smirk back, "well, look at the time, I've got to get ready, meet you at the car in half."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"How about some head, sugar?" The grotesque man asks while slapping my ass once again.

"I can give you a quick fuck for fifty if you'd like." I retort, fake-ass smile in place.

"Hell yeah, sweet cheeks."

I sigh heavily, "be right back then, don't move. Can I get anything for you guys?" I ask his band of misfits.

They roll off a variety of beers, each one different, just to be assholes. I walk up to the barman, the second one this week, and tell him my order. Surprisingly, he makes quick work of it. "Thanks," I actually smile genuinely at him. Most barmen that come through here give zero fucks about efficiency and accuracy.

"Here are your beers gentlemen, and here is your quick fuck, handsome." A smile dumbly at him while he looks at the cocktail in confusion. "Now, I believe the price of the quick fuck was fifty, plus twenty-seven for the beers. If you are for some reason unsatisfied with your order, then I'll settle for the seven-fifty it retails at, plus minimum ten percent for tips," I smile back.

"No no, it's fine, the fifty is fine, I had it coming," and he coughs up the cash.

"Holler if you need anything else boys."

I make my way to the next table assigned to me, which has just filled with five men. I approach, and greet as per usual, "Good evening gentlemen", then I peruse their faces, my smile slipping mid-sentence, but I redeem my composure before any of them notice. "Well, well, if it isn't my friendly neighbours. Dr., Ted," I greet the father figures. "Chief, Edward… Cooter. What can I get you fine gentlemen this evening?"

"I must say _Bobby-Jo,_ this is the strangest looking lumber millI've ever seen." Chester-Dale states, quite pleased with himself, might I add.

I look around, observing what he is seeing, then reply smoothly. "Nothing strange about it Cletus, you see, there are all the lumps of wood that I'd like to hack at with a chainsaw. You see?" I raise my eyebrows.

He smirks, but before he can retort, Ted interjects. "Wait," a strong furrow set in his brow. "I thought your name was Esmerelda."

They all look at me expectantly, waiting for a feasible explanation for my lies. "Yes, it is, but that's just what my closest friends call me. Billy-Jean is my nickname, it was given to me at college when I won the 'most likely to be performing Michael Jackson tributes' competition… boy, can I do a mean moon walk."

"Why don't you show us then, _Billy-Jean?"_ Donny-Duke being a dick, once again.

"Gee, I'd love to, but I'm afraid it is just too impossible in these heels, perhaps I can demonstrate my moves to you another time, Jimmy-Joe. So, drinks?"

Martini's for the old men, a spritzer for the square and two whiskey neat's for the brothers slow. Again, the barkeep again actually does what he's supposed to and in record time, I'm back serving them their drinks.

"So…" the chief addresses me. "Does your sister work here too?" a strange look twists his features.

"And is it a problem if she does?" I smirk at him, making him squirm a bit.

"No, no. Of course not, why would it be?"

"Hmm…" I stare blankly for a short time, then answer him. "Well, as it so happens, she does." All five men start looking about the premises, eyeing off the other waitresses. "She doesn't work on the floor with me, she's there." And as fate would have it, the segment of her dance they get to witness is her camel-toeing herself on the stripper pole, gyrating slowly against it. "Naw…" I say in a loving tone. "That's my girl," all proud and shit.

"And let me guess, she's wrestling the shit out of that pole?" Buck again with his clever eye.

"You see, you really can do something if you put your mind to it." I encourage, "you just wait, in no time you'll be able to count by two's."

"Wait, I thought she's underage?" Ted, always slow to keep up.

Edward gives his dad a strange look, "who told you that?"

Ted rolls his eyes at his son, as though it is Edward that need to keep up with what is going on. "She did."

"And how exactly did _that_ conversation arise?" Edward prods further.

I can feel my eyes brighten with glee, so I inch myself closer, you know, just in case I miss something.

"Don't bother, I think I can guess." The good doctor and Buddy-Bo squash down their laughter by mashing their lips together, Emmett however, the poor fellow doesn't take the news too well.

"Oh…" Emmett mumbles, down-trodden.

"I hear copious amounts of alcohol can squander any emotion, regardless of how happy _or_ sad they may be." I offer, helpfully of course.

"Yeah… can you please make the next one a double?"

"Sure thing chief, how about a round of shots to top that up?"

"Sure."

I smile internally at the accumulating bill, setting out to retrieve the top-up drinks straight away. The six straight drinks don't take as long to prepare as the last batch, so I deliver them in record time, handing one shot to each of the men and the double to Emmett.

"Alright Michael Jackson, that's enough fun for you for one night," Clint offers me a hundred, "and keep the change. For… you know, hush money and what have you."

"That isn't a very good bribe Cotton-Eye-Joe, I'd usually need more than this to silence these beautiful lips, but since we're neighbours, it's the right thing to do." I echo words spoken by our very neighbour mere weeks ago… right before Rose fucked her husband.

I leave them with a shit-eating grin on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I enter into the local hospital entrance, which also serves as the emergency department. I approach a middle aged woman behind a desk, but it is my neighbour, the doctor, who intercepts me.

"Hi… _neighbour_. Is everything alright?" he asks while perusing my being.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just wanted to know if there were any old people about that I could talk to?"

"Err…" he studies me briefly, "may I ask why?"

I roll my eyes, "if you must. I am conducting an experiment for a course in veterinarian studies, and I need to know how elderly women react to young women stripping for them… you know, see if their tickers can handle it and what not."

He seems to blink slowly at me, his face quite unreadable. "I am going to assume your joking, so you can find some patients to speak with at the end of that hall down there. There is a common area where everyone can socialise."

"Thanks doc, they're in for a real treat." I flash him a smile and half skip down the hall toward the elderly.

"Be nice!" he hollers after her.

See, the reason for my visit to some elderly people has to do with my fathers little talk the other day. I'd love nothing more than to study solely on what I want, but what I want won't always be reasonable, so I've decided that I'm going to study two fields. One that I love, which will be literature-based, and one practical path, hence why I'm here. With the baby-boomer population entering retirement age, aged-care could be a good practical path to follow for a constant stream of work, cause let's face it, there will always be old people that need their diapers changed.

I enter the room the doctor pointed me towards, and he was right, there is a good amount of people to talk to, some of them old. I first approach an old lady sitting by herself, her brow furrowed deep in thought.

"May I sit here?" I ask, not really caring if she says yes or no, I sit anyway. "So what has your brow furrowed?" I ask.

"Oh, well…I can't remember if I turned my oven off before I left home."

"Oh, well… I did see a small cottage on fire down the road on my way here, where was it you said you lived?"

"Oh dear," her hand smothers her gasp, and much too fast for an old lady, she flees down the hall. "Am I the only one that saw the funny side to that?" I ask myself.

"Am I right to assume you were improperly socialised as a kid… or dropped on the head as a baby." if it isn't Barty-Bo himself.

"Oh, yeah. That is a very sensitive subject for me, but since you brought it up. When I was a baby, and my mother was breastfeeding me, she had an aneurism, dropping me in the process… she died instantly."

He stares down at me blankly for a beat, then fills the seat the old lady just evacuated. "If that is a joke, you have a very sick sense of humour."

"Of course it isn't a joke, my mothers mortality, or lack-thereof, is no laughing matter… or is it future, former lack-thereof?"

"When you speak, do you understand what you're saying."

"Oh, no, of course not. I have industrial deafness, I can't actually hear a thing at all, so do me a solid, and make sure you don't cover your mouth, I need to lip read to understand you."

He shakes his head, a small smile playing at his lips. "Why are you here anyway? Have you been committed?"

I chuckle at his enthusiasm. "Of course not. When I was at summer camp, I was voted most likely to elope with a senior citizen, so I'm checking out patient charts and account balances to find the right match for me."

"Of course that's why you're here, and where are you headed after this, to steal lollies off children?"

I scrunch up my nose, "why would I do that, I have a van full of lollies I _give out_ to kids, I'd hardly need to take it back off them."

His eyebrows shoot up in amazement at my new level of awesomeness. "You really have no boundaries, do you?"

"Well… now that you mention it, I'm not the one with a new Porsche, am I?"

A smirk lifts his cheek, revealing a deep, gorgeous dimple. "No, I suppose you're not. I am quite curious about the story behind that."

"Are you now?"

"And I suppose you weren't involved in any way?"

If Rose had any embarrassment over what had happened, then she wouldn't have done it in the first place. As she states, she used the tools available to her to procure a much needed item, essential to our employment. I pull out my phone, and pull up the video clip from the gallery.

He watches it for the whole three-minutes-and-forty-six-seconds, scarcely blinking. "You girls may bullshit around, but youse play hard. I can't really see him caring about his wife finding out though, not for a Porsche."

"Yeah, that didn't get him, so she told him she's a minor."

"Yeah, he deserves to be ripped off."

"So what are you doing here anyway Charles-Ray, asking daddy for a cash advanced from your inheritance?"

"You're so darn polite, no wonder everyone likes you. But I'm here for an appointment."

"Oh, committing yourself, I hope," I change my voice to mimic his slower twang.

He checks his watch, "speaking of, I have to go. Good luck scaring little old ladies, there are a few over there you haven't made cry yet." And he leaves, which I'm really enjoying the sight of. He looks over his shoulder back at me, but I make no move to hide my blatant ogling of his ass, his smirk telling me he doesn't mind one bit either. He rounds a corner and leaves my line of sight, so I make my way over to the three old women, chatting amongst themselves quietly.

"Do any of you mind if I join you for a chat?"

"No dear, by all means, have a seat," the lady on the left replies.

"So what brings you here dear?"

"More of a who. You see, Napoleon Bonaparté keeps coming to me in my sleep, and keeps ordering me to blow up my local hospital. So that's why I'm here, I need help. Stupid trauma induced memory loss, now I can't find where I put the remote detonators."

"I don't think that is very funny dear."

"Tell me about it, those triggers took weeks to print out."

"Security!" the woman on my right bellows.

So, aged care is out then, I thought old people knew how to take a joke.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Hey Rose, wanna come out for some coffee and, you know, see the sights and what not?" I ask, hoping for some sisterly bonding. She stares at me blankly, seeking an ulterior motive no doubt. "Can't a sister just want to spend some time with the one person in the world who gets her?"

"Hmm," she replies.

"What do you mean 'hmm'?"

"I mean, hmm. I'm sure you have something up your sleeve, but since I can't prove anything… then I suppose I'll come, but your paying for everything, even my fuel."

I roll my eyes at her tight-assed nature, but comply regardless. "Fine, lets go."

"What! Now?" her face looks as though I've just asked her to shave her eyebrows off.

"Well when the hell did you think I meant?"

"Not now, obviously."

"Just get in the damn car."

We walk out to her pride and joy, and likely the sole object of her affections, and head for the small C.B.D. of Forks.

"So which is it going to be, lame attempt at Central Perk, or the Trucker Road stop?"

She scrunches her nose at both, "probably the cafe, I've had enough of sweaty people for one day."

"Hey," I object, all indignant. "I'm the only person you've seen all day."

She rolls her eyes at me, "yeah, like I said."

We walk over to the cafe and opt for some of the seats they have situated out the front of the premises. "Are we supposed to go in and order?" I ask, wondering if their budget can accommodate a waitress.

"Ugh, next they'll be asking us to pick the remnant food out of our own teeth," Rose retorts, taking a jab at my supposed new-found snobbery.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want bitch?"

She raises an eyebrow at me, "do I _look_ like the type of person who regularly blows her hard earned money on coffee when she has perfectly good coffee at home for one-seventieth of the price?"

"Why are you such a bitch?" I ask rhetorically, I of course know she was just born that way.

I enter the small, brown-toned premises and order two of whatever they recommend, as long as it has caffeine in it and instead of waiting outside with that bitch, I just wait for my drinks by the counter.

"Here you go Henrietta," the lady offers me my drinks on a tray, but I just pick them up and carry them outside to where Rose awaits my return… with two extra people… who are also known as our neighbours.

"Rose!" I chastise her. "What have I told you about picking up strange men during 'me' time?"

Her bottom lip drops down all sad and shit, "but this one has handcuffs," she points to our esteemed police chief.

I give her the cold drink and she inspects it closely, "err, what is it?"

"Do I look like a barista?" I seat myself opposite Rose, our two companion at our sides. "Greetings chief," I nod at Emmett and hi says 'hi' back with a smile. "Jed," I nod.

Silence encroaches on our little soiree, and I hate silence, so I break it first. "So Billy-Ray, I was wondering if you were able to explain something to me."

"Okay, what do you want to know?" he asks, his eyebrows raise expectantly.

"Well, your dad's a doctor right?" He nods, knowing I already know that. "So I figure you've probably picked up something along the way through some sort of etherial transference, and I was wondering if you were able to check out something for me… over there."

"Okay, I could probably help you out with that." he completely surprises me by playing along.

"We'll be back in a minute, youse just stay here and discuss Emmett's handcuffs." I offer my arm for Bubba-Joe to take, and he does, escorting me over to a park bench near an entrance to a nature walk.

"So, dare I ask what that was all about."

"Well, your brother seems to go all funny around Betty, and they haven't really spent much time together, so I thought I'd give him this opportunity to open Betty's eyes to what is right in front of her."

His lips purse together, "I'm not sure that is such a good idea, he seems infatuated now, but he is a pillar of the community, and your sister… well, _isn't._ "

Did he really just say that? "I believe that is Emmett's choice if he wants to get involved with my sister or not. Besides, he isn't any better than her, she may dance, but at least she doesn't _pay_ to go see people dance. We have bills to pay, and our chosen employment doesn't reflect who we are personally. You've really disappointed me Bobby-Bill Jr. I really thought you were different, but you're just a snob like everyone else in this small-minded hole."

He scoffs, "and what about the Porsche?"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "really? She makes a degrading sacrifice to better her life, and more importantly, the lives of her loved ones, and you're trying to make her out to be the bad guy. Why, because she bends over for a gross old dude, and that must mean she does it for everyone, is that it? You really have a black-and-white view of the world, don't you."

I walk away from the handsomest man I've ever seen, my rage at him dissipating with each footstep.

"Wait!" He hollers from behind, and without the conscious thought, my feet still.

"Look, I don't know that much about you or your family, and your right, I shouldn't have judged based on what I've seen. But I love my brother, just as I'm sure you love your sister and I have no doubt that you would protect your sister just as I am trying to protect my brother." He stands behind me, his breath hitting the back of my neck.

"You're protecting him from nothing, my sister wouldn't dare enter a relationship anyway, especially if it will inevitably take her from supporting us, I was just hoping she could find it within herself to allow a selfish feeling… if only once."

I walk away to collect big, bad Rose from poor, defenceless Emmett's side.

"Ready to go?" I ask her.

"Why? We just got here." I look over my shoulder to where Joey-Jon Snr. still remains, but decide not to rat him out to his brother.

"I just remembered I left the oven on at home."

"But you don't cook," she states quite obviously.

"Not that oven, I mean the meth lab, it really shouldn't be left unattended."

Emmett's eyebrows shoot up at that, but Rose is already out of her seat and walking to her car, leaving me behind. I jog to catch up, but she's in and speeds off without me.

"Fuck!" That bitch read what happened like a book. I know she isn't angry with me, likely just at Spencer Joe.

"Need a lift home?" Bucephelus asks from behind me.

I sigh heavily, "don't you think you've done enough for one day? Besides, I think I should steer clear of the house for a while, she'll need time to seethe."

"Then, care to take a walk with me?" He asks.

"Only if it's to somewhere secluded with no witnesses."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

We walk up the path I spotted earlier, but it only led to a picnic area where we were too lazy to go any further, so we sat under a tree.

"You live in the same house as Emmett, breathe the same air as he does, have the same parents as he does… I can go on."

"Make your point Ethel," he lazes back against the tree trunk.

"My point is that I live in the same house as Ro—Rhonda, breath the same air she does, have the same parents as she does."

"And," he prompts.

"And you being here is no different than our siblings sitting chatting together. You are just a hypocrite."

He exhales loudly, "I am not Emmett, and I am not an example to the community, nor someone whom children look up to. Just like you aren't like your sister."

"And how am I different from my sister? We work at the same place, the only difference is that she isn't touched and groped all night and constantly propositioned."

"You know why, don't make me say it."

"You know… in high school, I was voted most likely to be jailed for solicitation… and that one's not a joke. I have fucked triple the men my sister has, and I didn't even get a Porsche."

He rubs his face, exasperated. "You don't display yourself in the crudest of ways to whoever will enter a bar, she is centre-stage, degrading herself."

"You know, back in 'Nam, there was this guy who kept trying to pry in my biz like it was his, so in his sleep… I cut off his eyelids and fed them to him at knifepoint… needless to say, he always had his eyes on me after that."

"When was the last time you had a serious conversation without trying to hide who you really are?"

"This morning in fact, to my soul mate… she really gets me, you know. She doesn't keep prying into my personal life, she just looks back at me with awe and acceptance."

He raises his eyebrows at me, "you're talking about your reflection, aren't you?"

"So tell me, if your so against my talking cryptically and elusively, why be a hypocrite and do it back to me?" Feeling proud of my retort, I cross my arms and await my answer with a smirk.

His eyes shift to look at me, but his body continues to face ahead of him. "Point taken."

"No, no. None of that. You want me to tell you so much about me, it's time you gave up some dirt about yourself."

"I will answer any question you have, if you tell me your name."

I smile wide, much like the Cheshire Cat, "deal, my real name is Bridget. Now, tell me the real reason you aren't working."

He sighs heavily, "that's not your real name."

"It is actually, I was named after my mothers sister, she lost her when she was very young."

"That is another lie."

"No it isn't," I defend.

"You may not have any tells, but that doesn't negate my natural ability to detect bullshit."

"Oh dear, this is serious indeed. And how long have you had the ability to detect bovine faecal matter?"

He smiles wide, "you already know more about me than I do about you, so your name please."

I lean back on my elbows and purse my lips, contemplating my options. Normally, I would've walked away long, long ago… but this gorgeous, handsome specimen has had the strangest affect on me. "Fine, but I'm going to need two things." He prompts me with a gesture of his hand, "Firstly, I'll need you to swear you won't address me by it in front of anybody, or tell anyone my name, it's just none of their business."

"Easy enough, and the second?"

"Secondly, I want to know why you are here, and I don't mean just now, but making conscious efforts to converse and build a rapport with me."

He eyes me off again, his face blank and stoic. "Okay, easy enough. I'm here because you intrigue me, and I find it hard to stay away from you. Your gorgeous, funny, blasé and completely inappropriate, but… I find myself liking you more every time I speak with you."

"Hmm…."

"What do you mean 'hmm'?"

"I mean, hmm. You may be able to sense lies, but I can't. This could be some elaborate, nefarious dare you have going with someone just to figure out my name."

He rolls his eyes, "I may be unemployed, but I still have a life."

I eye him closely, trying to see any ulterior motive, but I just find open honesty. Bastard, how dare he be so damn… so damn… frustrating. "Okay, but remember our deal, you have to answer my question."

He smiles a toothy grin, "some of us aren't liars."

"Everyone's a liar Bryar-Bob."

"You're baulking."

I sigh, "fine, my name is Baby, and nobody puts me in a corner," I fight a smile, my instinct to spin shit to people who aren't my family, too strong. He raises his eyebrows, not bothering to retort. "I mean… it's, it's… Bella. Phew, that was a lot harder than I anticipated, I hope your satisfied now, but don't be calling me that shit to my face."

"Bella… beautiful. It's perfect, it suits you, why wouldn't you want me calling you that?" His brow drawn in.

"I don't know, only two people have ever addressed me by my name, it just feels too personal. Anyway, you have a story to tell," I prompt.

"I'll tell you, but what do you mean? You said only your family has ever called you by your name, so what do your employers, workmates, and old school teachers call you? Surely they knew your name."

"Isabella, but that name is reserved for people who have to know my name, I prefer Bella, now stop baulking."

He fists his hair, and looks away, "yeah." He stares off into space for a time, then starts, not sparing me even a glimpse of his face. "So you're right, I'm not unemployed, I'm on leave. Until I've been given the all clear, I can't go back."

"And, who exactly are you employed by?" I fish.

"The U.S. Marine Corps."

I wasn't expecting that, "whoa! That's … wow. I wasn't expecting that." Normally this is where I would pry further, but given his employer, there are only a few reasons soldiers are given leave until clearance is issued, and they aren't generally fairy-tale inspired.

"And what exactly were you expecting? One-Eye-Pete's Family Restaurant."

I chuckle, "I was more thinking you were a carni and this is the off season."

He barks out a laugh, "yeah, that's much less insulting. Are you ready to head back?"

I sigh, "no. For Florence to get so upset, she has hidden her feelings well from me."

"Let's not get into that again please."

"I just want you to know, I'm not going to tell her to steer clear, but I'm not going to encourage her either. Just remember, that I am far worse of a person that she has ever been. If scrubbing toilets paid what she is earning now, she would hands-down be doing that instead, but we need as much money as a high-school diploma will allow. All I'm asking, is for you to drop you prejudices against her."

"I will try, now, what are you doing tonight?"

"Working, why?"

"Just checking, Emmett and I were thinking about dropping by the club tonight."

"Do you really think you should be encouraging him when you want him to steer clear?"

"It's not for his benefit."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"What can I get you guys?" I asks some barely legal, immature twits.

"Two of whatever is on tap, thanks toots," the douche on the left replies.

"Two strawberry daiquiri slushies it is," and before they correct their order, I move on to the next table, two middle aged men, both regulars.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favourite waitress." Barry, the balding money bag says upon my approach and proving his statement with a slap to my half-exposed ass.

"Barry, Henry, the usual?" Not bothering with any niceties, they've provided enough for all of us.

"That would be great Candy Cane."

I make my way to the bar and give my two orders to the barman. He is still the same one, which is good for us waitresses, because our tips for time and accuracy have increased so much, some of us, I included are tipping him with our excess.

I return to the young ones, placing their pink drinks in front of them. They stare at them scornfully, but remain silent about it. "That will be four-thousand-dollars thanks guys."

The douche on the left rolls his eyes and hands me a twenty, "keep the change."

"Thank you kind sirs, now I might be able to buy that slave I've always wanted."

I return to Barry and Henry and hand over their Johnny Blue's, neat, and they exchange it for a hundred, leaving me with the change and another slap to my ass from Henry.

I head over to another newly-occupied table and find my neighbours have arrived at last. "So it's acceptable to smack some waitress ass here?" One-Leg-Joey asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, as long it isn't aggressive and as long as you're willing to cough up a minimum fifty dollar tip."

Carson-Ray Jr. leans forward, reaches around, and instead of smacking my ass as all the other patrons do, he grabs a handful, and squeezes. "My my Margaret, what a juicy ass you have."

"The better to make money with, my boy and that," I point at his hand that is still attached to my ass, "is going to cost you a lot more than fifty, my friend."

"Jesus Christ Jasper, no need to act like a dick," his hulking, police chief brother, chastises.

"Surely, for a friend, you will give me some sort of discount," his shit-eating grin never leaving his face.

"Do I look like some kind of two-bit, discount waitress to you? Your tally is getting higher every second you hold on, by the night is out, your trust fund will be drained."

"Okay, okay," and he finally lets go.

"Now, what can I get you?" I overlook Bubba-Casey and ask Emmett.

"Two whiskeys please, neat."

"Coming right up chief."

I walk over to the barman and leave seventeen seconds later with the drinks on my tray. I sit them on the small table in front of my neighbours, placing a coaster under them both as I go. "That will be seventy-three-thousand-two-hundred-and-three dollars and twenty-one cents, thank you," I tell Buddy-Clarice.

"Wow that's an expensive ass, how about a hundred, and I'll let you grab my ass?" Cleavon counters.

I weigh my options, then think of an even better counter offer. "One hundred, and I grab his ass," and I point at Emmett.

He chokes on a mouthful of his drink, "what?" His question barely audible.

"I didn't stutter," I look to Emmett with a smile on my face, his hands are already raised in surrender.

"Nope, don't bring me into this, this isn't my score to settle."

I sigh heavily, there is always a buzz-kill at every party. "Fine, I'll settle for your ass, but only if you drop 'em," and I point to his jeans.

Trigger-Roy's smile broadens, "and here I thought you were going to go hard on me." He stands up and unbuttons the five buttons that make up his fly in one swift motion and in less than three seconds, his jeans are at his knees. "Wow, your pants come off really easy." I walk over and slap his ass, grabbing a handful as he did. "Why did I think this would be better?" I ask, looking as bored as possible.

"Oh Katherine, you hurt my feelings."

"Alright, pull your pants up before you get bounced, I've got to keep moving or I'll get in shit. Oh, Millicent will be dancing on this stage tonight," I point to the platform a mere three feet from their table.

"Great," the brothers say in sync, both with different tones.

I move on to my next table to a rowdy bunch of men who have incessantly propositioned me all night. "Alright, what will it be guys?" I keep it short and sweet, not wanting to prolong the torture any longer than I have to.

"How about my dick sucked!" one hollers far too loud.

"Or we could just get you to be to be our pig on a spit," another yells over the white noise of the club.

"What are you guys drinking?" I repeat, hoping for something that resembles an answer.

"How about your cum when I go down on you," the same dude that asked for a head job, yells once again.

"I'm like what they call a ladyboy in Thailand, so if you want me that bad, how about we go to the mens room and I'll cum in you, then you cum in one of your friends?" A look of putrid disgust morphs on some of the douches faces. "No? Well tell me what you want to drink so I don't have to be around you assholes."

"Just make it seven beers," a soft-spoken, mousy one tells me.

I get the drinks and return to the group, placing one in front of all of the men. "We don't want this shit, get me another fucking waitress! Fuck!"

I sigh, cursing my wayward tongue and its lying ways. "The only thing you're getting is a warning, you shut up and drink or I'll have you bounced."

"Fucking prick," the douche says, then he draws his hand back, ready to strike me. A flash runs at the man and sends him flying back which spurs all hell to break loose. Bottles fly everywhere, fists swing everywhere at random, some hitting air, some finding purchase, some on me. The squeals of the other waitresses pierce my ears while the bodies collide with thuds and grunts all around me.

"Fuck!"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"I'm sorry, I'll have to let you go. You've just caused far too much trouble for the club and the complaints against you are tumultuous. Good luck, I hope your future endeavours are fruitful, good luck Isabella." He dismisses me with a wave of his hand, and I don't bother arguing, I'm tired and sore.

I leave out the back employee door, and pull out my phone, midnight, wow, he didn't even let me finish my shift. I text Rose and tell her that she doesn't need to give me a lift home and I'll explain when I see her at home. I scroll through my contacts, hoping for Emmett's or even Jethro's, but I hadn't gotten their numbers yet.

"Way to go Esmerelda, you really have things sorted, don't you?"

I start the exhausting walk home, just for something to do, there is no way I'm going to sit down and wait for Rose for over three hours.

"What the fuck are you going to do now? Oh! I can be a street mime, I'm really good at being an asshat. Or maybe a stand up comedian, they get money for insulting people, perhaps I could do that… if only I was funny."

I walk past our old apartment building, its darkness giving it an ominous feel. My feet still, and I find I can't look away from the dump. The apartment itself has bittersweet memories attached to it, many I try to block out. I lower myself and sit on the pavement of the sidewalk, just staring numbly into the void of the caged windows. My now lack of employment can seriously damage our way of life. We were just starting to get on top of things too, and now I've ruined any hope for Rose to get the future she wants. Who on earth is going to employ me now? I have no experience with anything except walking around half naked.

Bile rises up my throat and I make no attempt to suppress it. Waves of vomit follow the bile, expressing perfectly how I feel.

I sit back down next to my puddle of spew and make no attempt to move away from the sickening smell, it's the least I deserve.

"I'm sorry Rose, I'm sorry dad… I've failed you both."

I wipe a wayward tear and shuffle away from the vomit, it really is unbearable.

I suddenly become aware of a presence behind. I don't turn to inspect who it is, it doesn't matter, there isn't anything I have left to give or take. Footsteps approach me from behind and the person seats themselves beside me, the side without the spew.

"What is this place?" _Jasper_ , I should've known.

I clear my throat before speaking, clearing out the lump that has formed there. "This is where we used to live."

I feel his gaze shift, the heat of his gaze returning shortly after.

"That looks like a one bedroom apartment," he states obviously.

"No… it has no bedrooms, just one large living area and a small bathroom."

I feel a warmth on my hand, I look down to find his hand in mine. I don't return his grasp or make a move to pull away, I just stare. "That can't have been easy."

"We didn't care, all we need is a roof over our heads and food to eat… it was dad we were worried about."

"I'm sure all your dad cared for was your and your sisters wellbeing too."

I sigh heavily, unsure if I want to talk about the personal facets of my life with him. "We were worried because he was in pain, and a lounge is no place for someone with severe injuries to sleep. But we were stuck here, sure we cleared quite a bit from work, but our dad had a six-figure medical bill we had to pay off and the place down the road was the only place offering us a job… a good paying job."

His hand squeezes once, "something happened, you wouldn't be living next door to me if it didn't."

I bark a harsh laugh, "yeah, someone broke in, stole the money we were paying off the hospital with, then beat dad mercilessly, even though he is clearly crippled and can't defend himself."

"So you thought you would sit by yourself, out the front of the place this horrible violence occurred at, in the early hours of the morning?"

My head drops, my chin resting on my chest. "I just got the sack, I've officially screwed my family over and doomed Rose to a life of degradation and ignorance."

"So that's her name?" I don't respond, I'm not in the mood. "I'm sure she won't see it that way, and you should grasp this opportunity. You've been given the chance to start again, take it, you already know what rock bottom feels like, and I'm sure it was much worse than this."

"Yeah…" I reply numbly, I'm sure his pep talk will sink in later, but at the moment, the weight of failure is crushing me.

"You still didn't tell me what happened to turn things around," he points out.

"The dumbest luck I've ever had. I bought a clearance scratch-and-win for one cent… we won enough to pay off dads medical bills and buy that house."

"Things are already going your way Bella, don't you see, you could've been sacked when you were in this," he gestures toward the decrepit building, "position, but you didn't. You have next to no bills, and a permanent house to live in, and now, you have the chance to get a shiny new job to go along with your new-found stability."

"I think you mean, that Rose now has to deal with the pressure of paying for all of the house bills and instead of supporting half of a dependant, she now has to support two."

"Rose will understand that shit happens, your new-found unemployment won't last forever, you just need to get out of your funk for you to see it."

I inhale deeply, trying to clear the depression from my mind, and re-steel my blasé attitude. "You know, at line dancing camp, I was voted most likely to be sitting in a gutter in a pile of my own vomit."

"Yeah, the smell has clung to you, do you want a lift home?"

"That would be great, thanks."

"Okay, but we're leaving the windows down, you're pretty rank at the moment. Come on, the car's over here, Emmett's waiting for us."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

I chew the end of the pen as I inspect the single column of job vacancies in the township of Forks. Three tradesmen, one diesel mechanic apprenticeship and one general hand. The job description for the general hand is pretty vague, so that leaves applicantions open to pretty much anyone. It says to apply in person at fifty-one Northern Road. Rose is about ready to leave for work, so I can't hop a lift with her, so I'll probably have to go tomorrow, it's probably too late now anyway. I throw the paper away and touch up my lipstick in the small mirror I bought for my bedroom. Satisfied I look like I'm ready for work, I head down stairs to chat with dad while Rose finishes getting ready. I plonk myself on the double lounge, sprawling myself out lazily.

"I met our neighbours today," dad says.

"Oh yeah, which ones?"

"All of them, I think. There was the Brady Bunch, bunch of fruitcakes they are, and the other ones, they didn't seem too bad."

"Yeah, they're okay, better than the Brady's anyway," I reply.

"Those boys of theirs sure seemed to ask a lot of questions about you and Rose."

My eye twitches a bit, "oh yeah, what sort of questions?"

His smile crinkles his eyes, "the kind of questions boys that are interested in my girls would ask."

"And did you lie?" I ask with a toothy grin.

He barks out a laugh, "of course, I'm surprised I don't have a nose the size of an elephants."

"Good to see you still have integrity left in you."

"Alright, I'm off, see you tomorrow dad, love you," Rose says, her head bobbed through the doorway.

"I'm coming, love you dad," I call over my shoulder.

I follow Rose outside and wave her off from the driveway. I walk hastily around the side of the house, dad might be up and about downstairs somewhere, so I need to avoid windows at all costs. I crouch down low and crawl to the convenient creeping vine up the lattice work cliché. I've seen girls do this a thousand times in movies, it shouldn't be too hard.

"But you're not in a movie… _and_ you have five-inch heels on."

"Once again, here you are in a strange situation talking to yourself," none other than John-Boy has snuck up behind me and once again caught me.

I hush him with an aggressive looking finger against my lips, then gesture for him to drop down low with me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he at least whispers.

"I need to get up there to my room without dad knowing," I answer as quietly as possible.

"I think you're going to need help," his face as serious as I've ever seen it.

"You're just trying to get into my room you sleazy bastard."

"Well… yes," he admits, "but you _are_ going to need help."

I weigh my options, eyeing the lattice work again, "okay, but you're not getting your dick sucked."

"You break my heart Bella, but I'm sure my dick will survive."

"Just as long as we're clear."

"We are."

"Alright then."

"So, you need to start climbing, and only put your hands and feet where you see screws and brackets, I'll be right behind you to help if you need it."

"And why can't you just go first, then pull me up?" I ask, which in my opinion, is a much better option.

"Because then I won't be able to stare at your ass as you climb, have you _seen_ how short that skirt is?"

I roll my eyes, "obviously, now get up there and help me."

"Fine, but I get to grab your ass afterward."

I roll my eyes once again, "I can live with that."

He jumps and clears five feet before he even clings to the lattice work which he manoeuvres like a monkey. "Wow," I say too loud, slapping my hand over my mouth.

He opens my window, but doesn't go in, he stays beside it, and waves me up. I take the stupid boots off and stuff them under the shrub at the base of the vine. I start by positioning my feet in some holes, then hoist myself up, climbing slowly to close the gap between Saggory and I. He climbs down some distance to be even with myself, and wraps his arm around my waist, then climbs along side me, taking most of my weight with him. We reach the window, and he practically lifts me through, all I have to do is land softly.

"Thanks Jessie-Ray, I couldn't have done that without you, " I whisper as he pulls himself through.

"No problem, now why exactly are we sneaking in? You're not fifteen anymore."

I scoff, "as if I needed to sneak in anywhere at fifteen, we could basically do whatever we like. We're sneaking in because I didn't tell dad I was sacked, and he thinks I left with Angeline to go to work. He stresses far too much so it's just easier keeping it from him, and I don't want to spend my night in Port Angeles waiting for big sis to finish work."

"I asked you down stairs, why didn't you say it there, no one is home at my place, we could've hung there and you could've slept in the spare room. I purse my lips, contemplating. "That's a good idea, I need to go to the bathroom and dad will hear me, just let me grab some clothes and we'll go back down."

"Why don't you just stay in that… I don't mind."

"I'm sure you don't."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"Wow, your place is amazing," and not in the 'interior designer of the year award' type way, but in a homey kind of way where everything undoubtedly has a story.

"Yeah, I moved out three years ago, and no place has ever felt like home, Esme really has poured her soul into this place.

"Esme?" I ask.

He barks out a laugh, "you have repeatedly pointed out that I have an accent that my family doesn't, but you seem surprised to hear I call my mother by her name?"

"Oh, right. Are you one of those bratty foster kids that come through here?"

"Yes, I am and I am quite shocked at your ignorance to this, especially when you constantly give me crap about my native tongue." He flops back on one of the lounges, dragging me by the hand with him.

"I don't put too much thought into other peoples lives, so I avoid details and stick to what they tell me. My jabs toward you are no different than the jabs I have for everyone else, I just talk to you more… except Emmett, I don't want to torment him, for a number of reasons."

"So what you are saying, is that you are so self-absorbed, that other peoples lives just get in the way of you focusing solely on yourself."

"Well, at engineering camp, I was voted most self-absorbed. True story."

"Well, I'm really glad you have been sacked. True story."

I sigh, "I'm not."

"Come on Bella, you can't tell me you enjoyed working there. I seen first hand how you were being treated, it boils my blood just thinking about it." I raise my eyebrows at him, "for God's sake Bella, you were almost punched in the face, you would've been if I hadn't gotten there in time."

"Oh, that was you? Well, thanks for that, but that is the only time someone has ever gotten violent with me."

"It's not just the violence, it's the ass grabbing as well and the crude remarks and propositions, you shouldn't have to be hassled like that, no amount of money is worth that type of punishment."

I sigh and slouch back into the couch, his legs find themselves a home across my lap. "You're only saying that 'coz you're rich."

"I haven't always been with the Cullen's, there is a reason I was in foster care."

"Fair enough, we do need the money though, we need to be able to ensure dad will have the care he needs as he ages as well as secure our own futures. We may be able to shake our money-makers now, but our beauty will fade and we will become obsolete. It takes money to get qualified."

"Fair enough, I should give you the tour of our house, you want the tour?"

"Whatever," I shrug.

He swings his legs off my lap and pulls me up, not releasing my hand, but towing me along. "Is this some sort of redneck mating ritual I haven't heard about?"

"I have to say, you have compiled quite the list of redneck names, or were you mistaking me for your past conquests, however ridiculous that may be."

"Well you do bear some resemblance to Rachel and Tori."

He halts his progression to turns and stare at me blankly momentarily, but moves on without a word. He takes me up the stairs and stops in front of a plain, white door. "This is the spare room, this is where you can sleep… if you choose to."

I raise an eyebrow at his statement, but don't comment on it.

We continue on again and walk through the door, three doors down from the spare room. "this room is my room," and the clean, crispness of the room shocks me. I was certain he would've lived like a pig.

"Very nice," as per is my custom, I walk over and check the firmness on his bed, flopping on it, it's firmness stilling me upon impact and not bouncing me back up. "Ugh… you would have a perfect bed… half my luck."

"I take it yours is springy and sinks like the Titanic."

"Yes, I hate it so much."

He approaches the bed and lies down next to me, "well, you're welcome to sleep in my bed any time." I expected a giant fuck-off grin on his face, but the lack thereof means he obviously didn't mean it in a sexual way.

"You confound me Tiberius Jr.," but I don't elaborate further.

"And you confound me Ethel."

I turn my head, bringing our faces a mere inch apart, "you really should stay away from me," I warn him.

"You're too magnetic, it's impossible."

"I will hurt you… I always do."

"I'll take my chances," them he closes the distance between us and kisses my lips softly. Perfectly.

"Want to watch a movie?" He whispers, his lips brushing against mine lightly.

"Yeah," anything to distract me.

He pulls away, fiddles with a remote, then his T.V. flickers on and displays the menu for a movie; Dumb and Dumber.

"An oldie but a goodie," I say, if only to have some noise.

"Yeah, Emmett was in here last week and wanted to watch it with me for old times sake." He scoots up the bed and lazes his head on some pillows, and I follow suit and shuffle up and lie on the pillows.

"I find it hard seeing Emmett doing normal stuff like having coffee, or even imagining him watching comedies."

"You want to talk about my brother while lying in my bed half naked?" He asks with a smirk.

"You brought him up first, and this is hardly half naked. In female terms these days, half naked would be considered as just having undergarments on."

"That is all I'd classify your clothes as, there is nothing to them."

"You're right, I am practically half naked, you should even the score and take your shirt off."

He smirks and half shrugs before pulling his plain black tee over his head revealing his muscled chest and torso. What is most distinctive about his flesh though, are the scars that litter his skin. Most are smaller nicks, but there are also gouges, deep cuts and burns. Unable to stop myself, I run my fingers lightly from his clavicle to his jeans, the small bumps tickling my fingertips.

"Remember Bella, nobody likes a rapist," I mumble to myself under my breath.

His hand rises and softly caresses my clavicle in return, "you can't rape the willing, Bella," then he slowly runs his light caress down my body to the band of the leather mini-skirt.

"Decide woman, before you go too far," I order myself.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 14

My hand feels a foreign warmth under its touch, so I crack an eye and see the same naked torso as I had the night before. "Mmm… Jasper," I remind myself in my sleepy haze, god knows what I may say without correct forethought.

"That's the first time you've called me by my name, it sounds sexy coming from your mouth, you need to say it more."

"Mmm… I'm going back to sleep," I snuggle into his warmth further and re-close my eye, not wanting the sleep to end.

"Dream about me," he mumbles back sleepily.

I awaken once again to feel heat and bumps under my fingers, "Jasper," I re-remind myself,

"Wow, two times in one morning, better than getting laid."

"No its not," I mumble against his shoulder and possibly a small pool of spit.

"Well, we're almost close enough to it now that it practically counts."

Suddenly, I become aware of the hardness that is now present against my pelvis… "You're determined to break my resolve, damn you."

"Well, waking up with a sexy, half-naked woman on top of me is bound to have some side affects."

"Mmm, I need to go, I've got somewhere to be," I mumble, thinking about the job I need to apply for.

"No, don't leave, just stay here with me," he mumbles sleepily, his arm draped across his face and covering his eyes.

"Sorry, I've got to go see a man about a boat."

"Alright, I'll walk you out, but if you need somewhere to crash tonight, you're more than welcome back."

"Thanks, I suppose it depends on what happens today."

"And what is happening today that hangs your presence here in the balance?"

I exhale loudly, my breath fanning down his chest, "I'm applying for a job, and whatever else employment opportunities I can find."

"You can still come back tonight, you don't need an excuse to be here, you aren't breaking any laws."

"I just feel bad for being here with you when Ingrid is probably passed out from exhaustion over there while she has some over-protective brother keeping her from the one person she has ever shown an interest in."

"I haven't interfered… in fact I think they have been spending more time together than you realise."

"Really?"

"Yeah," his deep voice reverberates through me.

"It's really hard to get up…" I point out.

"I don't want you to, this feels… nice. I haven't had such a good sleep in… months," he mumbles wistfully, his arm still draped across his eyes.

It feels as though an invitation to discuss this topic, so I ask carefully, "you haven't been sleeping?"

"I have been… just not well."

The silence between us says more than words ever could, so carefully I say, "I'm here if you ever need anything. Pen pal, shoulder to cry on, bed buddy…"

He barks out a sharp laugh, "I don't want you here if its out of pity," he doesn't say it in a scathing tone, but it sure felt that way.

"Or perhaps I'm just grasping at an excuse to come back without dealing with the guilt of finding happiness when my family is suffering," I defend, not wanting him for a second to think I feel sorry for him.

"You sister and father are adults Bella, they will seek their happiness when they want to, they just need to get past their barriers as you do."

"I really need to get up, lazing about here isn't going to fix all of my problems."

"Well, we can resolve the problem of your frustrations now before you leave," he demonstrates how we can achieve that by grinding against me. I wouldn't have been able to control myself if he had found the source of my frustrations.

"Again, your not being helpful. As much as I'd like to jump your bone, I feel as though that will… _ruin_ what we have going and I don't want to lose this."

"Or it will just make our time together much better."

"I just… it will be different than it has ever been, and I'm not comfortable putting myself, _out there_."

I feel his arm move before I see it in my periphery and he starts stroking my spine lightly, "that isn't going to change my opinion of you or our dynamic, we'll still banter and take jabs at each other, we'll just be more intimate and hopefully… exclusive."

I shut my eyes and inhale his manly scent, "I think I should just focus on myself before I should focus on the possibility of an 'us'."

"Okay, but promise you won't dismiss what we have when you're ready to make a decision."

"Okay," I reply, not sure if it's a promise or not.

"Want to head down and have some breakfast?"

"Yes, or we'll never leave."

He swings his legs off the side and lifts us off the bed completely effortlessly. Arm wrapped around my waist, mine on his ass, we walk down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen where his family are sipping on coffee, talking about which bean is best.

"First world problems?" Junior asks his family.

"Good morning Jasper," the doc says with a smile, "neighbour."

"Good morning, coffee?" he asks me.

"Definitely," I reply.

He pours two cups, handing me one, "thanks," I mumble.

"So what are you up to today Jasper?" his mother asks him.

"I'll probably just mow the lawn and fix that shutter out back."

"Oh good, and what about you dear, what are you up to today?" She asks me in much the same way she asked Jasper.

"Well, there is a sci-fi convention in Port Angeles where abductees are holding a conference to further explore our reach and support of fellow victims who don't have the same support network we have here. Dealing with this new prosthetic skin isn't easy to live with at first," I reply, looking grave.

"How wonderful dear, you will have to tell me all about your experience some time, I am most eager to hear it," she retorts with a sly smile.

"And what are you doing today Emmett?"

"Just patrolling, mostly."

I down the remnants of my coffee and rinse the cup under the tap. "Well, I'm off, thanks for the coffee and the foot exfoliation."

"I'll walk you out," Jasper says and I don't protest.

He re-wraps his arm around my waist and walks with me out the front, "Regardless of what happens today, can I pick you up when your sister leaves for work to come over."

I chew my lip thoughtfully, "okay, but don't be thinking it's going to happen every day."

"Wouldn't dream of it," then he leans in, and kisses me softly and gently on the lips. "Good luck, not that you need it," he mumbles against my lips, then pulls away.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

I complete my ten minute walk to the address stated on the job advert, and discover the business requiring a general hand is a lumber mill. "Well fuck me sideways with a broomstick."

I shrug a shoulder and enter the premises, an elderly lady manning the sole desk. "Hi," I announce my arrival.

"Oh, hello dear, how can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Isabella," I greet.

"Margaret," she nods her head in response.

"I am here to apply for the position advertised in the paper."

"Are you? Let me get a good look at you." I step back and let her inspect my choice of non-business like, but non-casual attire. "And are you willing to complete a physical dear?"

"Of course ma'am," I hold my tongue from responding how I normally would.

"Okay, so the position advertised is for my replacement. My job here varies from office work, to helping out the boys when needed and other various jobs. No day is the same and you will have to learn all aspects of the business. It's a big load to take on… but you look tough enough to hack it. Come back this afternoon with a physical report from a doctor and we'll give you a trial run tomorrow." She busies herself then with the computer in front of her, so I leave before she asks what work experience I have and how it can benefit their business.

I walk out and head straight for the hospital, I know I don't have an actual emergency, but making an appointment with the G.P. is just too time consuming. The hospital is halfway between the mill and home, so I head back the way I came.

The emergency ward is as busy as I expected, as in not so. I walk up to the nurses station and greet her much the same way I greeted the lady at the mill, "Hi."

"How can I help you today?"

"Well, I have a strange rash on my penis, I think I may have hay fever."

Her eyebrows shoot up, but she types away anyway, then plasters a smile on her face with some effort, "and your name?"

"Thomas Cruise," I reply.

"And do you have private health insurance?"

"Probably, I'll have to check with my doctor."

She looks at me strangely, "and who is your doctor?"

"Dr. Cullen," I reply easily, hoping to get out of here before next century.

"Have a seat, he will be right with you."

I sit on the uncomfortable seats and a mere six second afterward, the good doctor makes an appearance and the nurses gives him the full down-low in hushed tones.

He approaches me shortly there after with a clipboard from the nurse in hand. "This way, _Thomas_ ," I flash him a grin and follow him to a private room.

"Okay, before we get to your real problem, I need to file a legitimate form with correct details. Now, your name please?"

"Isabella Swan," he looks closely at my face in much the same way his son does. "Okay, and I know your address, health insurance?" I hand him over my card and he copies some details down before handing it back.

"Okay, so what can I help you with."

"Now, I realise it is inappropriate for me to be here, but I need a physical and I don't have a G.P. here yet… but I wouldn't have asked if the department was busy."

"It's fine, we aren't busy. You'd likely have to wait at least two days to get an appointment with a G.P. anyway. Now, am I correct in assuming you need a written report for this physical?"

"Yes please."

And so the doc went through the motions of testing my physical abilities, ultimately giving me a clear bill of health and sent me on my way.

I return to the mill, physical in hand, and give it to Margaret. "Hi Margaret, here is my physical as requested."

"Oh, wonderful, thank you for you efficiency Isabella. We start at 6 dear, but be here a little before hand so I can walk you through the morning routine."

"Okay, and thank you for this opportunity."

"My pleasure dear, I'm just glad someone finally applied, I'm too old to be here still, I need to be enjoying my retirement already."

"I'll see you in the morning then."

I walk home with a small hop in my step and a happy song on my lips, "fuck you kismet!" I holler at the sky, giving it two fingers.

I walk through the front door and find Rose lounging about on the sofa alone, "What's up Rosie Bear?" I sit beside her, pulling her legs on my lap.

"It's Emmett, I like him, but I'm… " she trails off.

"A stripper?" I fill in for her.

She sighs heavily, "yes. And he doesn't care at all, he's heartbroken that other men see me like that, but ultimately, he understands."

"Which makes it worse," I add. "You don't believe you could ever be worthy of such an upstanding man," I again state, not ask.

"Yeah…" I sort of know how she feels.

"I have a trial day tomorrow… at the lumber mill."

"That's good, I'm proud of you Bell."

"Just as I am proud of you Rose." Silence creeps over us for a bit, then I tell her what has been on my mind, "we don't need bigger incomes any more Rose, we're mostly debt free, and our living expenses are low, we aren't fussy people."

"Out with it already," she mumbles solemnly.

"I know you have a passion for cars and machines, and there is a diesel mechanic apprenticeship going in town. You will get a shoe-shine salary wage for a couple years, but it's no different than paying out for a course, either way you take home less income. Anyway, I really think you should go for it, there is nothing keeping you at the club anymore, and even if you don't get the job, I'm sure you have plenty of money saved up, at least enough to live off until you get another job."

"I can't put us in a situation like that again Bella, I just can't."

"You once said, that as long as we have a roof over our head, then we'll be okay, and we have that Rose. Besides, I've practically already got this job, I'll earn enough to feed us and still have money left over, and that's if it only pays six dollars an hour, which I'm sure it doesn't."

"A leap of faith you say?"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"We're off now dad, I'll see you tomorrow, have a good night," I holler, Rose yelling bye shortly there after.

We walk out the front and Rose gets in, "Im doing it tonight, I've already applied for the apprenticeship, and even if I don't get it, I want a small break anyway, thanks Bella, you're the best sister ever."

"That title goes to you Rose, I'm just glad you're finally focusing on yourself, you deserve to be selfish after all you have done for us."

"I'll see you tomorrow, have fun with your hillbilly."

"He's not a hillbilly," she just raises her eyebrows at my strange defence of someone else.

"Whoa," then she back out and I dash to the neighbours yard before dad has a chance to see me.

I knock on the door and the good doctor answers, "can Jasper come out to play?" I ask while rubbing the ball of my foot of the ground while twirling a strand of hair around my forefinger.

"He's upstairs in his room, I presume you know the way?" He waves his arm to let me in. "But first Isabella, I wanted to ask about your fathers condition."

"Sure, what would you like to know."

"I'm guessing he needed initial physio" I nod, "but has he thought about extending his regime on a regular basis to improve his muscle tone and mobility?"

"We have discussed that option in the past, but at the time we couldn't afford it, I suppose there isn't really anything stopping him now though, I'll discuss it with him and my sister, thanks doc."

I then bypass him and make my way upstairs. I contemplate knocking, but catching him doing something embarrassing is a too irresistible scenario, so I just let myself in.

"I don't care, no you won't… because you're not welcome here, that's why." He listens to the person on the other line for a few seconds, "it's over, now move on… well you should, I have." He pulls the phone from his ear, hangs up, then smiles at me, "sorry I missed picking you up, I had an unexpected call."

"Yeah," I shut his door behind me. "I almost didn't make it, serial killing bears almost got me."

He closes the distance between us and wraps me up in a warm hug. "Umm… " I pat his back awkwardly, "this is new."

"Yeah, I was just speaking to Alice, that woman really knows how to get on my goat."

"I don't know any Alice's," I point out.

His eyebrows shoot up, "Oh… I thought I told you. She's my ex-wife," his grip around me doesn't waver.

I choke a bit, a strange gurgling noise escapes my mouth. "You were married… holy shit! That is huge," my mind clouds in disbelief.

"Sorry for the shock, I genuinely thought I told you."

"Well, you didn't. Do you have kids too?" I ask, not that it would impact my opinion of him now.

"No, no kids. We married straight out of high school, we've been divorced for two years now, I don't even know where she got my number from, I haven't seen her since then."

"I feel as though I don't know you anymore… what else are you hiding," I mumble into his chest, his grip on me steadfast.

"I wasn't hiding it Bella, it was the biggest mistake I made. I was young and dumb and didn't know what love and passion was." We're silent for a beat, "I don't suppose you have any dark secret you want to share with me so I feel like less of a dick."

"Well… " I think, "I did murder my mother when I was twelve, I tried to off dad too, but he managed to pull through."

He chuckles into my hair, "I thought your mother died of an aneurism when you were a baby."

"Yeah, she did, that was my step-mother I offed."

He pulls away, staring me in the eye, "so how was the job application thing? Did it go well, do you have an interview?"

"I actually have a trial day tomorrow."

"Oh wow, where at?" He asks, and I chuckle. "Where?" he prompts.

"The lumber mill," I laugh.

"Ha, classic, you won't be able to use that one anymore then."

"Yeah, I'm contemplating Elizabeth the oil rigger now."

"Congratulations, I knew it would go well."

He tugs me along and pulls us down on his bed, "I'm still not sleeping with you," I inform him.

"I'm starting to feel a little insecure here Bella,"

"For real?" I ask and he responds with a 'really' look. "Is this because I've given you the impression I sleep with anything that moves?"

"Well, yeah."

"I have slept with some men, but it has been months and years apart from each other, and only when in drunken moments of depression and loneliness, nothing more."

"So, you've never been with anyone in a personal way?"

"No, unlike you Mr. Divorcee. Does it bother you that I just want the moment to feel right, whether it be today, tomorrow or a year from now, I don't want it to feel like the other times, hazy and desperate."

"I'm sorry for pushing you, I understand." He stands up and faces me, his shins touching my knees, "but that doesn't mean we can't sleep together." He picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder, and throws me down on his bed, my head hitting his pillows. He jumps in beside me and pulls me on his chest, much like how we woke in the morning.

"This doesn't feel the same," I point out.

"Yeah, I think it's the clothes… and I'm not just saying that."

I happen to agree with him, I sit up and pull my shirt off, Jasper following my lead shortly after. "I happen to agree with you." I lie back down on his bare chest, humming in approval. "Yep, this is much better."

"Any chance we can see if it gets better with our pants off?" I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"I would, but my father built chastity belts in all of my pants, they're impenetrable, sorry."

"Wanna watch another movie?"

"Yeah, but I need to go to sleep straight after, I've got to be at work at five thirty in the morning."

"Do you want me to get you up? I'm always wake by five," he asks.

"You mean you were awake this morning while I slept on top of you, why didn't you just push me off?"

"Are you crazy, why would I do that?"

"You're the crazy one, fancy laying for hours, likely bored out of your mind."

"On the contrary, I was quite the opposite, did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Ugh, yes, I forgot about that, just do me a solid and don't tell me what I say, it's embarrassing just knowing you've heard me."

"Okay, so what time do you want me to wake you?"

"Five will be great thanks."

We're silent for a beat, "Bella."

"Yes Jasper?"

"I know I haven't gone the traditional way around this and asked you out on dates and whatnot, but will you do me the immense honour of being my girlfriend."

"Yes Pig Pen, I will be your old lady."

"Thank you Bella," he kisses the top of my head and my eyes close before the movie has even been put on.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"Time to wake up, beautiful," Jasper's chest rumbles beneath my face. "Let's go get some coffee." I just grunt in response, after working night shift for so long, these early morning shifts will take some getting used to. He lifts me from the bed and places me beside him, "where did you throw your shirt?" He asks as he tucks his blankets back to their original format.

"Umm… somewhere." I walk about his room and find it on the floor on the other side of his bed, "got it." I throw it over my head and follow him out into the hallway.

"Your shirt is inside out," he points to where I presume my tag is hanging out.

I shrug, "it's coming off in a few minutes anyway."

"So I'm going jogging up the northern nature trail this morning, would you like a lift to the mill, it's on my way there."

I sip the coffee, hoping it will help get rid of the fog of sleep, "yes, that will be great thanks. I'd hate to show up on the first day sweaty."

"Okay, that'll also give you more time to get ready."

I finish off my coffee, "meet you out front at twenty past?" I ask.

"Sounds good."

I let myself out and run home, then throw on jeans and a collared shirt, much like Margaret was wearing, tidy my make-up and hair up, then run down stairs and out the front door. Jasper awaits my arrival in my driveway, but instead of sitting in a car, he awaits for me on top of a shiny, black and chrome motorbike.

"Wow, if you had've pulled this out before, I'd have slept with you days ago."

"Noted, can I pick you up from work today?"

"That'd be great thanks, but I don't know what time I will be finished."

"Just message me."

I bark a laugh, "I would, but I don't even have your number."

"Oh, give me your phone and I'll call mine, that way we'll have each others."

I hand my phone over and his buzzes in his pocket. "Okay, here you go," he hands me over a helmet and I put it on. "Hop on," and I do.

I hop on behind him, his scent strong and his warmth enticing. I close as much distance between us as I'm able and wrap my arms around him, resting my face on his back between his shoulder blades. "Yes, I really should have pulled this out first," he says over his shoulder.

He kicks the bike over and takes of down the road, the mill coming on sooner than I expected. "You should've gone slower," I mumble half-heartedly.

"Yeah, don't forget to message me when your done, if it's okay with you, I'd like to take you out for dinner tonight."

"Yes, that would be great," I take the helmet off my head and Jasper wastes no time in kissing me good bye.

He hops on his bike, and leaves.

I walk in the front gate and up to the main building where I went last time, but there is no sign of Margaret. I seat myself on a near by chair meant for customers to wait.

I wait for quite some time, so I pull out my phone to see it is five to six, Margaret isn't technically late, but she did say she will be here early. Cars start piling up out front and a myriad of men walk through the front gate, all setting about their tasks.

A middle aged man comes up to me, looking about. "Where's Margaret?" He asks.

"I don't know, she said to meet her here at half-past five, but she hasn't shown."

"And you are?"

"I applied for the position of her replacement, today was supposed to be my trial."

"Okay, never mind that, follow me." He unlocks the glass sliding door and enters the building, "you do the physical?"

"Yes," I reply.

"But no other paperwork?"

"No."

"Okay," he says and pulls out a brown folder with a small pile of papers and pulls one out, "sign this one now, but take the rest home tonight to finish and bring them back tomorrow."

I scribble my signature quickly and he takes it and puts it away in the filing cabinet.

"Okay, so I'm assuming you know nothing about the position."

"You assume correct."

"Well until Margaret arrives, you will have to improvise, first up pretend like you are an overprotective mother, and all these workers are your accident prone children. Now, fill out this form, which you will do every morning, and write out every hazard or potential hazard you can see, then hand it to our safety officer. All employees faces and job titles are in the mess hall, so you can find him from there. Afterwards, come back here and see if you can familiarise yourself with the computer, there are four programs on the main screen, you need to know how to use all of them asap." He hands me a red folder with at least a hundred copies of the same form, the hazard reports. "Keep up?"

"Yes I do."

"Perfect, smoke break is at nine, lunch is at eleven and quitting time is two. If Margaret hasn't shown by smoke break, then I'll be back with more for you to do."

"I might see you then, then." I walk over to Margaret's desk, grab a pen, and set about my task.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: SO LATER ON IN THIS CHAPTER, THEY SPEAK WITH A DIFFERENT ACCENT, SO TO SHOWCASE THIS, I WROTE IT MUCH LIKE HOW IT WOULD SOUND, SO MY APOLOGIES IF ITS ILLEGIBLE, BUT NOT WRITING IT THAT WAY DIDN'T HAVE THE SAME IMPACT. NOW THE ACCENT I WAS GOING FOR SOUNDS MUCH LIKE CLETUS FROM THE SIMPSON'S AND TROY FROM SWAMP PEOPLE, IF THAT HELPS.**

CHAPTER 17

I slide on the back of the bike behind Jasper and melt against him. "Tough day?" he asks.

"Yeah, can we go back and have a catnap before we head out tonight, I'm pooped."

"Sure, so how was it."

"Really good actually, I was busy all day so the day flew and I definitely have the job."

"Awesome, I had no doubt though."

"Yeah, well… I think I may have mainly gotten it because the old lady who asked me back for today's trial passed away at some time during the night. I signed the paperwork for the job when the site foreman realised Margaret wasn't going to show."

"You would've gotten the job anyway, don't discount your abilities and hard work because of a freak accident."

"I don't know why I am so drained though, I worked no harder than I did at the club."

"It's the new sleeping regime, it will take a few weeks for your body to fully adjust to your new operating hours."

"I know," he kicks over his bike and heads for home. He leaves his bike out the front and we make a beeline for his room where I make quick work of removing my shirt and slumping on his bed, him following suit.

I crack my eyes and see the fading light of twilight out Jasper's window. I lift my head to see that he still slumbers beneath me. I know I should let him sleep now that he is able, but he might struggle falling to sleep tonight.

I stroke his face, "Jasper, it's time to wake up."

"Mmm…" he hums noncommittally.

I lean up toward his face and kiss his lips softly, just as he does to me. He hums again and his hand snake their way up my legs to settle on my bare waist. I flick my tongue out and run it along his lips and he grants me access without hesitation. He wastes no time in returning the gesture, his tongue as hungry as mine, clashing for dominance and the satisfaction our tongues alone could never achieve.

I'm first to pull away, not wanting to get too carried away. "Sorry to wake you, but I didn't want you to have trouble going to sleep tonight."

"You can wake me like this any time," then he leans up and catches my mouth in another heat-fuelled kiss.

He pulls away first this time, "ready for dinner? I'm famished."

"Yeah, my stomach has attached itself to my spine and tried to consume it."

We leave on his bike after getting re-dressed and head toward the main street of Forks. "You're not going to take me to that truck stop are you, because I'd rather eat at home if that's the case."

"No, definitely not. I wouldn't feed my cat there, we're going out to Bellepoque, a little lodge-type Italian-inspired restaurant. It's actually pretty great, even by city standards.

"That sounds wonderful."

He rides on for a few minutes more and ultimately pulls up at what could only be the restaurant. "Wow, way to step up in the world Ray-Nathan."

"Why," he thickens his accent. "Thankee ma'am. Me papi did gone an raid an gentleman, yes-sir-ee."

I can't help but cackle at his perfect rendition of a redneck, my laugh echoing back at me from behind the trees. "Oh, that just made my year."

He smiles wide and draws me in close, wrapping his arm around my waist, and leads us up the two steps, then through the entrance.

"Hi," the attendant smiles brightly upon our entrance, well, Jasper's entrance.

"Ma'am," he returns. "Eye made deem reyzervation for Cletus en Brandine."

I snicker internally and pick up what he's putting down. "Dan nammit daddy, dis ere place is fayn-cee. How ye gow'n pay fow awl dis fayncy-shmayncy food 'ere?" My face looking as simple as I can make it without cracking up.

I see Jasper smash his lips together, refraining from an outburst. "Ye letd ye man wo'y bout dat 'tuff me li'le piygle'."

"Right…" the attendant says wearily. "This way please." We follow the woman through the restaurant floor to the back corner, and buried in a shroud of darkness and room dividers, is our table. "I'll just give you some time to peruse the menu, I'll be back soon."

She leaves us in our secluded corner, far away from all the other patrons. "Wow, that's the secret to getting the best seats in the house, we'll have to try it again to see if it's foolproof."

"I can see the appeal of spinning shit to people you don't know, but how the hell do you keep a straight face?"

I bark out a laugh, "I've had a lot of practice, I've been doing this for years."

"Yeah, I think I need more practice."

"Ooh-ee, lowk aht awl dis fayncy-shmayncy food, wat do ye reckon dis 'chi-ken' stuff iys?"

"Sowmtin' fancy fo' show', prol-ee one owf dem bow-viynz efry-one tawks about." He replies, quite unable to steel his facial features.

I see a shadow behind one of our screens, "incoming."

Sure enough, the waitress rounds the divider, another fake smile plastered on her face. "Are you ready to order?" She asks, mostly Jasper and he tips his invisible hat. "Great, what can I get you to drink?"

"Whot eggactlee is dis 'cowk-tayl stuff?"

"Umm…" she gauges whether he is joking or not, but apparently decides he isn't. "They are just a type of drink, not something specific."

"And woht do dey taste lihke? Are dey yom?"

"Umm, some are."

"Well den, can eye 'ave two dat are dee-lish-ous puleeze?"

"Of course sir, and would you like any starters ?"

"Nowt much point in any of dem smawl meals now, is der? We'll jus 'ave two diyners puleeze." She scribbles something on her note pad, then awaits his order. "Brandine ere wawz wundarin wawt dis fancy chiy-ken' stuff was."

"Umm," her brow furrows, "chicken?"

"Dats wowt he sayd," I reply, my face blank.

"It's… you know, the bird, it lays eggs."

"Now why wood ye gow ahed anyd kill a perfectly gowd egg-layer? Noh-sir-ee, wey will 'ave sowmethiyng else, wowt a waste, I sure down' git deez fancy peypol, dey shore are straynge."

"Aye dink eye wily 'ave de mush-rowm rahvayowley or whatever dat fancy wow iys," I say, pronouncing my h's even when they are silent.

"Yew, dat sowns yum, mayke dat tew."

"And for dessert?" She prompts, likely just hoping to get away from us now.

"Weyl, low ayt yew gittin awl fuhreysh on mi in from' owf mi owld laydy n awl, hayve ye fancy fowlk hayve no shame?" He asks with a mask of genuine shock on his face.

Her face morphs to a strange mix of shock and embarrassment. Not actually waiting to see if we wanted dessert, she leaves us with extra speed in her gait.

Once she's out of sight, I let spill forth the pent up laughter, the last line he delivered cracking me up the most.

"Rose would never really play along like this, it is much more fun with someone else to play with."

"You do realise that we are never allowed to stop this now, don't you?"

I bark a small laugh, "I was never planning on stopping." I gasp, inspired, "you know what would be better?" He prompts me to explain, "to get your parents involved and playing along one time, can you just imagine your dad talking like a redneck?"

He chuckles, "the only way you'd get them to play along is to just spring it on them in the moment."

"So what drink do you think she's going to give us?" I wonder idly.

"Whatever they have excess of, most likely."

"Great, should we complain?"

"Nah, it takes too long to say the simplest sentence."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

"Here's your change sir." the waitress hands out a small pile of notes.

"Oh, you can keep it," he replies casually as though he hasn't been dicking with them all night.

Her mouth gapes in shock at his newly found accent, but she remains otherwise silent on the subject. We leave as we come, on his bike and arrive back at his place.

"I'll spend tomorrow at home, after work. I want to tell dad about my new job and check on Rose, she is supposed to be quitting." I say as I flop on his bed.

"Good for her, I hope she does, she is wasting a lot of potential on that dump."

"Yes, she has. Would you like to come over? I can show you the intolerable quality of my mattress."

"Now your talking, please tell me you have mites too."

I roll my eyes, "of course, what kind of host would I be if I didn't offer bed sores?"

I pull off my shirt, as is now my custom, and he follows suit, except he also pulls off his jeans as well. I raise an eyebrow at his blatant disregard for our unspoken rules regarding sleeping attire. "I spilt some of that mojito on my jeans and now I smell like a pub, do you want me to put pants on?"

I contemplate very thoroughly for three seconds, "no,no. Your attire is acceptable, you're fine."

"Great," and he slides in beside me, his warmth heating my cold flesh instantly. "You're always so cold."

"It's a good thing that you're always so warm then," and I snuggle up to him, leeching as much heat from him as I can. "Hey Jasper."

"Yes Bella?"

"My mouth is cold," I explain.

"Well then, as luck has it I have acquired some medical training through the art of etherial transference, and I can fix that right up for you."

He closes the small distance between us and kisses me hungrily. The first few kisses we shared were gentle and passionate, but this, this is hungry and needy. I return his vigour, his mere presence buzzing my entire being. Needing more of him, I flush my body closer to his, my hands taking in as much of him as they can.

Jasper's warm hand runs down my side and stops on my hip, our bodies reacting instinctually. I moan from the satisfying friction, but it's not enough. I need him… I need him now.

"Do you want to stop?" he asks, his voice thick.

"No, definitely not."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more so."

"Bella, it's time to wake up, you have work in an hour."

"That's a lot of time to spare, what ever shall we do," I mumble half-heartedly into his chest.

"I could think of a few things," his hand blazes a trail up my spine.

"You're right, we should definitely do the washing and ironing," I rub my eyes, hoping to help them open to the world, but they are just too heavy. "Did you get any sleep?" I ask, worried his afternoon nap interfered with his night.

"A little, do you want a lift to work again today? I'm going to the northern track again."

"Nicely delivered change of subject, but that would be great, thanks. So what are you up to today?"

"Well I have a few appointments to attend, and then I'll probably come back here and get started on a small table Esme wants."

"You're going to _make_ a table?"

"Yeah… it's really not that hard… it's not as if it's a bed or anything."

"You make me feel very insignificant…" I regret saying that out loud instantly, but I can't unsay it.

"Bella, you've never had the chance to explore who you are and test what you're capable of, you have that chance now, and you're working again so you don't have the pressures of financial hardship anymore. So have a good think about what you want, and I'll help wherever I can."

There he goes again, just proving my point, but this time I point it out internally. "I'm really struggling to open my eyes."

"It's all a matter of motivation," dizziness hits me as he flips me over, his heat and weight now present on top of me, not under.

I make an attempt at opening my eyes and they crack just enough to see his smirking face. But it isn't his teasing smile that strikes me, it's the dark circles under his eyes. My hand rises and traces the dark circle lightly, "don't go jogging today, not in this condition."

His eyebrows raise, "I'm fine, and a morning jog will invigorate me, now, stop changing the subject."

He leans down and kisses me with the same heat as last night. Not one to resist, I return his enthusiasm . I hook my legs around him and draw him in closer, he complies with little resistance, grinding for friction when our bodies meet.

"We should do this every morning," I mumble into his mouth.

"Oh, we'll be doing this whenever we're alone," he mumbles back into mine.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

I lock the sliding glass door behind me with my newly-acquired office keys. I walk out past the main gate and jump on the back of Jasper's bike, putting the helmet on my head as I go.

"How was work?" He raises his voice a little to accommodate the muffle from his helmet.

"Yeah, pretty good. I'm getting the hang of it, how was your day?"

His head drops and he sighs loud enough for me to hear it, "my ex-wife has shown up."

I bark out a laugh, "and how has that gone?"

"I haven't actually seen her yet, I've managed to avoid her so far, but Emmett just called before I come here and said that she was pacing a line out the front of my place."

"Why don't you just get it over with?" I ask with my eyebrow raised, not that he can see it.

"Well, I was hoping you could be there with me… she won't carry on as much if I have proof I've moved on, otherwise she won't believe me and continue to hound me."

"You actually sound a little scared," I chuckle.

"Well, she didn't sound very stable when I spoke with her on the phone, so yeah, I am a little worried about what she might do."

I chuckle again, "let's go and get it over with… I'm ready for bed," I say, despite my lack of fatigue.

He kicks the bike over and takes off toward home, albeit slowly and all too soon, he pulls up in my driveway.

"Could I please borrow your garage?"

"Sure," I reply," there is plenty of room in there." I hop off the bike and open the garage, yet to see any ex's pacing in the neighbouring yard.

He turns it off and joins me out the front, I shut the door behind him and lock it, goodness knows what crazy ex's might do, especially with Rose's new Porsche in there too.

"Do you want to just wait here until we're discovered, or do you want to head over there?" I ask, eager to get inside my own house.

He sighs heavily, "let's go."

We walk into his yard, our arms wrapped around each others waists. It takes very little time for our presence to be noticed and a small, lithe woman emerges from behind one of the bushes. She is certainly pretty in a fairy type way, but being pretty is hardly a notable trait.

"Jazzy!" She exclaims, then tries to embrace him awkwardly without touching me. I tighten my grip on his, making sure she doesn't weasel her way between us.

"Naw," I drop my bottom lip. "No hug for Jezebel?" I ask mournfully.

She doesn't even acknowledge I spoke at all and keeps her eyes plastered to Jasper. "So I was thinking we should go out to Port Angeles tonight, maybe catch a rom-com, then have dinner at that nice Thai place."

"Ooh, that would be nice, I haven't had Thai in ages," I reply enthusiastically, and this time she acknowledges me.

"You aren't invited," she rolls her eyes in exasperation.

"No, Alice. Go home, you have no business here. We're over, and I'm sick of repeating myself."

"You don't mean that, you're just confused. You need me right now, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Alice," he seethes between his teeth. "I've never needed you, and that fact has become even more prominent now more than ever."

"Jazz…" she pleads, her eyes taking on puppy-like qualities.

"Well," I announce when neither of them speak. "We have to go," I tell Alice. "we have an appointment for an ultrasound to attend… so exciting!" I beam, and I rub my belly a little just for effect.

"Oh… okay then." I start back for home, Jasper following me eagerly.

"Good thinking Jezebel, hopefully she lays off now."

"I doubt it, she won't give up that easily, if anything, I've made it worse."

"How so?"

"Because now that your seeing me, she has opened her eyes to how desirable you are and how she isn't the only one that has access to you, and now that I've eluded to the fact that I'm pregnant, she will start thinking about how good a father you will be and how supportive and reliable you are."

"I really think you are reading far too much into this, but it doesn't matter anyway."

We walk through my front door and I make my way to the living room where we find Rose, lounging about, a huge chunk of police chief lazing underneath her legs.

"Emmett, Ingrid," Jasper greets.

"Chief, Shapelle," I greet.

"Weirdos," Rose greets back.

"Billy-Jean, Jasper," the chief greets back.

"So how is work?" I ask my sister as subtly as possible.

"Non-existent," she replies casually.

"Good, enjoy your time off, so where's dad?"

"In the kitchen," she replies.

"Okay," I tug Jasper along with me to the kitchen where dad stares at a book, a befuddled look on his face.

"Need any help?" I ask, a small smile on my lips.

"No, no. I got it, thanks though." He looks up from his book to greet me properly, his eyes sweeping over Jasper in surprise, "hi neighbour."

"Jasper," I interject.

"Yeah, I remember. So I haven't seen you around much, everything okay?"

"Yeah, I got a new job, so I work in the daytime now."

"Oh, that's great news Bells, where's it at?"

"Just down the road at the lumber mill, I'm just the help there, I don't actually… lumberjack."

"No, it's great, I'm pleased to hear it, it's good news."

I let go of Jasper's hand and give dad a cuddle, "I'll just be up in my room if you need anything."

"I'll be okay, I'll see you later."

I re-grab Jasper's hand and tug him to my room. It's hard to believe it has only been a few days since we climbed the lattice work. I let go of his hand and flop down on my bouncy bed, Jasper following me straight after.

"You exaggerated the appalling nature of your bed and you're failing to see the upside to the coil in these springs."

I roll my eyes, "you say that now, but just wait until your sleeping with a hard lump poking in your back."

"And are you opposed to hard lumps poking you during the night?" he asks rhetorically.

"It depends on what the hard lump is."

He shifts about, pulling a pile of papers out from underneath him, "oh, sorry, I haven't had a chance to clean up much."

He rolls his eyes at me, "you're thinking of doing a course? In aged care no less."

"Oh, I was considering it, but it turns out that the ageing population and I don't get along too well."

"That's why you were at the hospital that day, huh."

"Yeah, it didn't go too well, but I've decided that I'm going to study what I want, not what will get me a job."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. So, I want to know something."

"Yes," I prompt.

"Did you make those other old ladies cry?"

I just smile at him.

 **AN: OKAY, SO I KNOW I CAN REALLY TAKE THIS STORY PLACES, ELABORATING UPON JASPER'S ORDEAL, MARGARET'S UNFORTUNATE DEATH AND HOW SHE DIDN'T EVEN GAT A CHANCE TO RETIRE, FOLLOW CHARLIE'S REHAB CLOSELY AND MAYBE EVEN FIND HIM A LOVE INTEREST, AND FOLLOW THE BUDDING RELATIONSHIP AND THE ROLLER COASTER RIDE THAT IS ROSE AND EMMETT'S STORY, BUT WELL… I'M A LAZY BITCH, I'M SURE YOU CAN ALL FILL IN THE BLANKS ANYWAY.**

 **AGAIN, SORRY IF THE LACK OF THESE LINES DISAPPOINTS YOU, BUT I REALLY WANT MY STORIES TO BE TOLD WHEN I THINK OF THEM, NOT IN A MONTHS TIME WHEN I MIGHT GET A ROUND TO DOING A CHAPTER… MAYBE.**


End file.
